minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Twisted Dimension
The Twisted Dimension is an obscure dimension that very few people have ever seen, and even fewer have lived through. There are multiple ways of reaching it: *Going through an upside-down end portal *Going through an endportal, but being interrrupted. *Being half in a nether portal and half in an end portal. The actual world is constantly engulfed in the darkness of a late twilight setting at all times of day. It is dotted with sky islands and various creatures floating above a pitch-black void that looms below the player at all times. The dimension has clouds made of grimacing faces that randomly play odd vocalizations if the player stands in them, but no weather effects beyond that. 'Inhabitants:' 'Bio-electric' Cube The bio-electric cube is a biological red cube that turns pink upon taking damage. It is like a slime but doesn't split upon death. It does electric-based damage, meaning the player will take more if wearing metal armor. Has 20 health and does 8 damage (which increases by 2 for every piece of iron, gold or Bronze armour worn). 'Unknown Monstrosity' A massive humanoid monster (1 pixel - 1 block ratio to steve) with its ams spread out in fornt of it's head and it's legs hanging down from a cliff. The monster has a third eye, and all of it's eyes are solid red. It can open it's mouth and suck in all the entities around it, displaying dispenser-firing particles flying towards the mouth from in front of it for 32 blocks. It cannot take knockback damage, cannot turn and spawns only on cliff faces bordering the void. It has a unique death animation in which it's eyes turn black, it's arms release the cliff and it falls off backwards into the void. It has 100 health and does 14 damage upon contact and 5 damage every 5 ticks upon sucking in the player. It's legs will destroy blocks so that if spawned in the air it will make itself a hole to be entrenched in. 'Ghost' A white humanoid with no facial features, neutral unless the player looks at them. has 80 health and does 1 damage to the player, and is undead. 'Ghost train' An ectoplasmic rusty train that chugs endlessly through the sky. This train never stops, and the player can ride it forever. It's cars can be right-clicked to get various loot, but raiding one will cause the engine to detach all of the cars, which will fall into the void. Manned by ghost engineers. If the player kills the ghost engineers, he/she can take over the train to a degree, but cannot alter its course and cannot stop it from releasing cars upon raiding, so "taking it over" really does very little. 'Faceman' The front layer of pixels from the default skins head, given the ability to fly and shoot flying deadbushes at the player. Has 10 health and does 5 damage. Drops 1 deadbush upon death. 'Bubble' A small but deadly cube-shaped bubble. Has 1 health, does 1 damage and does no knockback. Very deadly. Blocks Biological block A block made of biological components, drops 0-5 rotten flesh, 0-2 raw pork, 0-1 raw beef and 0-1 fish upon being broken. Rusty Block A rusty block, serves only as decoration. Sponge A sponge block, nothing special. Bubble Block A bubble block, this will begin to rumble upon being stepped on, and will pop in 5 ticks releasing a bubble mob. 1 pixel shorter on each side than an actual block. Chisled Rusty block Looks like a normal rusty block, but has a deadbush carving. Category:Dimensions